


The Taste of Karma

by zethamsel05



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, GalliKasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zethamsel05/pseuds/zethamsel05
Summary: Porkko is anguished, Christa Reiss is behind him and does not know how to get rid of her. Amidst sweaty bodies and cigarette smoke, Mikasa Ackerman is her salvation.





	The Taste of Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDuchess/gifts).



The Taste of Karma

.

.

.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow looking directly at the semi-redhead, it was a little difficult considering the multi-colored neon lights and the sweaty and drunk bodies that danced colliding with each other to the rhythm of the song that the DJ previously put, however, he could focus on the greenish look that Galliard gave him.

\- And good? - spoke for the first time since she was dragged by him to the darkest corner of the bar, could vaguely hear the sounds of the bathroom door being hit in constant movements that she did not want to imagine, tried to take some air to stabilize her nerves which was prevented thanks to the large amount of tobacco smoke that floated; resigned to the pessimistic thought of contracting lung cancer at such a short age, she sighed tiredly and turned her gaze to the man in front.

\- I need your help - answered Galliard over the dozens of voices that were rising on the track, he turned his neck and peeked over the concrete of the wall looking to look for someone.

\- Sorry? - The incredulity that emanated was almost outrageous, according to own words of Porkko.

It was an agreement between them not to relate, few were the occasions in which they coincided and in each of them did not go beyond the formalities; "Good morning" "Goodbye" "Will you pass me the salt?", If it had been otherwise they could be simple faces that were rarely seen during walks along the corridors of the university or while eating on campus at lunch time.

Encounters that none wanted but at the end of everything happened.

Mikasa could not but blame fate.

Porkko Galliard was the goalkeeper within the football team of his faculty, was part of the gang of Reiner Braun the captain of the team that, interestingly, was the boyfriend of Annie Leonhartd, his best friend.

She knew that the intentions of the blonde were not bad, the sincere desire to live with friends only, he simply did not know how terrible they were to form bonds, at least between them.

\- Forget it - took a step with the clear determination to leave but Galliard stopped her holding her wrist.

\- Listen to me Ackerman, I only ask you that for the moment, believe me I would not look for you if I was not desperate.

Mikasa raised her eyebrows slightly surprised by the urgency in her voice; part of her wanted to let go and go where she came without paying any attention to the request, but the other, the softest part of her being told her that she had nothing to lose by listening to him.

He turned to him, snapping out of his grip and crossing his arms under his chest.

\- Look, I do not like you and I do not like you and it's fine like that, it's not like I want to throw you flowers right now - I speak increasing the volume of his voice.

\- I'm glad that your common sense remains intact.

Porkko ignored by comoleto the discreet insult that the brunette did in order to disturb him and his eyes were concentrated again on the blond head that hid among the crowd of people dancing.

\- Then will you hear me? - I question moving his body on the smooth surface.

\- Make it fast.

The look he gave her afterwards was of pure silent gratitude.

\- There's this guy, you know her, right? Krista Reiss

Mikasa bufo annoyed, she was almost certain that the whole faculty knew Krista Historia Reiss and whoever did not, could consider herself fortunate. The blonde had earned her contempt in the first semester, when she was still an asocial and allergic to any kind of coexistence; Papi's daughter had a colossal ego and had taken the trouble to show Mikasa the advantages of being popular with the student society by having a group of female friends hold her hair in the bathrooms making unequal cuts that made her look like a silly in front of everyone.

Oh yes, but of course she did not expect her to retaliate when she tossed her tray of food over her hair in front of half-way through a recess in the cafeteria. It was not the big deal, but seeing her being a laughingstock had been worth it.

The revenge was sweet, no doubt.

 

But what did she have to do with Galliard?

\- You messed with the less indicated - Mikasa spoke from his place, for this, the knocks on the bathroom door had ceased and he fell into an awkward silence, Mikasa counted internally the seconds before seeing a couple of women go out in a precarious state of balance without noticing the presence of her and Porkko.

One of them had pink hair?

\- I have no interest in discovering that there is between your legs Ackerman, I can assure you.

Her name sounded strange in her mouth and briefly puzzled her tone once it came out of her mouth but she shook mentally avoiding to give it more importance than it should.

\- So? - He said encouraging him to continue.

\- Then, I can not get rid of her, she's been harassing me for a week and I'm not going to deal with that anymore with her - he put his hands in his pants pocket leaving his eyes wandering around Mikasa's silhouette with no ulterior motives.

She sensed that she was doing it just to keep busy with something.

\- Hum, the bitch that was once behind Braun now chases you, sweet - the scorn and venom in his tone caused a small curve to form on Galliard's lips but disappeared as soon as she turned his attention to him.

\- I told him I had a girlfriend - he sounded embarrassed, Mikasa allowed himself to taste with his eyes the faint coloring that came over the cheeks of others and then mentally scolded himself for such a thing - but he did not believe me.

\- Well - he replied with a mocking smile adorning his face - it is not as if you will enjoy an intact credibility.

\- You're so funny - pointed Galliard with obvious sarcasm, Mikasa just shrugged.

\- What is the point in all this Galliard? - She was starting to get tired of being there, and soon she felt suffocated between so much color and tobacco, she wanted to leave as soon as possible from that place.

\- I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend

\- Excuse? - Mikasa really thought she had heard wrong but the determinism in the orbs of Porkko ended up convincing her that nothing had been wrong with the phrase.

\- Because I?

\- Why do not I have anyone else to turn to right now.

\- And you thought I was a better option?

\- My only option - he responded by hardening his features, Mikasa stopped to think that nothing forced her to help him and that therefore he could make himself manage it; With a curiosity she had not shown all night, she began to inquire about what would happen if she refused his help.

\- What if I say no?

Galliard was silent a couple of seconds before opening his mouth again.

\- I'm willing to beg you on the floor if necessary, Mikasa.

Mikasa felt overwhelmed but did not show it on her face keeping a bored look in her place; She did not really know what made her accept, she really wanted to blame the suffocating heat, the cigarette smoke even at the swallow of rum that she had just given her glass but in the end she let that float on her head for another time. I would have time later to weigh the consequences.

I sigh wearily, facing Galliard who was still waiting for an answer.

Only this time, he thought to himself before letting go of the hair he had once tied in a ponytail, letting it fall freely down his back in a cascade of jet black.

\- I suggest you save the thanks - mentioned when he saw that Galliard try to say something, the relief ran through every piece of the face of Porkko when she, with that, accepted to help him.

\- Mikasa will compensate you, I promise - he said energetically with a new light twinkling in his eyes.

-You will not think the same when this ends. - she warned adjusting the jacket and leaving the improvised hiding place.

Both walked dodging sweaty bodies to the tables that were on the other side of the track, Mikasa took a glass of the waiter who passed by and brought it to his mouth feeling the sting in his throat to swallow, Galliard looked attentively to all her movements until she returned the

\- Are you going to question my help now Porkko? I can still change my mind

\- You suppose too much Ackerman, I was not questioning anything.

\- Then it was just my imaginations

He was about to refute that with another witty phrase until he heard a familiar voice talking behind his back.

\- I must say, when you told me about your partner I thought you were just a lousy liar. - admitted Krista, Galliard tensed visibly uncomfortable before his presence and Mikasa rolled his eyes at the precarious mental strength that he had.

\- Well, as you will see - he spoke turning to look at the blonde, his eyes traveled completely to notice their clothes, she was only covered by a thin red dress without straps and sleeves and that came just half of her thighs leaving see the clear skin portion.

The thick gulp and forced his mind and tongue to speak again.

\- I'm not a good liar because I always tell the truth, Krista

The blonde looked at him skeptically but turned away to focus her eyes on Mikasa.

\- She is your girlfriend? - The naive question made Mikasa stare at the blue sea of Krista.

\- Any problem? - went on the defensive Galliard.

\- Um ... nothing really, it's just that it does not seem to be the big deal.

Mikasa took another drink from the glass and let the poison of the alcohol seep through the blood in her veins before responding.

\- I do not need to show my tits to attract the attention of a man Reiss - Krista seemed slightly surprised at his intervention, but allowed herself to smile softly before crossing her arms under her breasts, which bounced off the very intentional act, Galliard looked away away and Mikasa rolled her eyes in exasperation; to be almost begging for his help was not being very efficient.

Men, it seems that they think with the whistle before with the brain

\- Oh, I see you know a lot about the subject - said the almost funny blonde with the attitude of Mikasa.

\- A little - he replied making a gesture with his hands - identify the plague when I see it.

\- Oh really? - The smile was erased from someone else's face replacing a stern look instead - You must have a very big mouth to say that, no Mikasa?

\- I could bet everything I have that yours is more Reiss - was the response he received from the brunette before the silence predominated among the three.

Both looked at each other intensely, silver daggers against the sharp ice, Galliard was again speechless observing the scene totally astonished.

History arranged her hair with one last look at Mikasa and started walking in her huge black heels.

\- We'll see how long this farce lasts, Galliard - it was the last thing he heard from the blonde before seeing her get lost in the crowd.

Only when he disappeared from his field of vision was he able to breathe in peace.

...

Galliard would have wanted to leave the bar once the blonde had disappeared, but tonight he had discovered two things; the first, Mikasa Ackerman could really get drunk and it was that she got so red when Krista left that he was not able to stop her when he started taking a drink after a drink, taking from the trays of any waiter passing by and the second , is that he could hit very hard when he really wanted to, and that cost him dearly.

The road had gone surprisingly quiet, despite the thousands of qualifiers with which he had referred to the blonde Reiss who several times took a clean laugh from him, he soon realized that Mikasa if he understood what he said despite being drunk Galliard promised never to underestimate her even if she was drunk.

 

\- That wretch can not keep her beak closed even by putting a cock in her!

The brunette admitted with her lips and brows furrowed, Porkko would have laughed again if it was not because he was parking the van in front of Annie's residence, the lights were on so she assumed that she was not asleep at all, she got out of the vehicle feeling Galliard do the same thing an instant later.

Both looked forward each lost in their own thoughts.

\- Hey - Porkko said observing her full of ecstasy - really, thanks for today, anything you can ask me.

Mikasa laughed softly with red cheeks and this time the redhead enjoyed the sound that came from his mouth.

\- Be careful what you say, could make you bury a corpse in your yard.

\- I have a very large patio - he replied with a mocking grin following the game of Mikasa, she also released a slight laugh that the same redhead provoked, shortly after he realized that Mikasa was staring at him with his eyes lost somewhere in him, that twitched them a little.

Silent moments were those that prevailed later, where only both eyes stayed locked in the opposite.

He was surprised when Mikasa took him from the cheeks approaching and touching his lips, he had not moved a bit, paralyzed and not knowing what to do; He let the brunette mark the step, there was no rush in the caress or the slightest intention to look for something else in the gesture, it was slow and slow, catching the other's breaths without daring to do more, or that was until Mikasa started to use their language, inviting Galliard to do the same. He caressed the inside of his mouth and he did the same tasty when he felt the hands of her entangle in the hairs on the back of his neck, leaned a little more feeling the touch of their bodies, it was a struggle to see who of them surrendered and I was enjoying it too much.

He would have been happy to have followed him, and he would lie if he said no, but if he did not stop at this pace they would end up riding a scene in front of Annie's house.

Grunting with annoyance and partly because of the not very concealed bite that the Ackerman had made on his lower lip, he separated from her feeling that the air was going away in it, when he opened his eyes Mikasa still had his closed and his mouth ajar , (a silent invitation that he did not know how to refuse) and that was the most he could endure being so enraptured with his image, it did not improve much when she opened her eyes, focusing on Porkko.

He let out a dreamy sigh and could not avoid the blush that came to his face when he looked at him, with red, wet and swollen lips, Galliard felt that the skin burned him as tense as he was, she smiled instead and Galliard was allowed to do the same, although later his face had the tonality of a ripe tomato.

With one last kiss she broke away from him beginning to walk towards the interior of the house. Without saying anything, he took a long breath to calm the tremor in his hands but was interrupted by it.

\- If you say something of what happened - he said fixing his gaze on Porkko, still paralyzed in his place - I promise that Reiss will be the least of your problems, do you understand?

\- Strong and clear

Mikasa nodded once, thinking that this was the end of the talk until he spoke again.

\- Oi

She looked at him over her shoulder without turning her body.

\- We should leave you and me someday - he did not think much about it, but he did not regret having said it, after all and despite how disappointing it could be, maybe Mikasa will not even remember tomorrow.

However, he had not stopped smiling.

\- Good evening, Porkko - he said goodbye disappearing in the darkness of the house.

Mikasa had not accepted his proposal but he had not said no and he only allowed himself to have a little faith.

**Author's Note:**

> This I have it in my fanfiction account, but I publish it here so that my beloved and precious Ari can enjoy it as well as other people who like to shingle Mikasa and Porkko
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
